Maximum Ride: Amnesiac
by TheTickoftheClock
Summary: The world was saved. Maximum Ride wasn't. The flock saw her clone dead in the rubble of the last Itex branch and split up in an emotional state. Now, Pyetra Costa, an amnesiac {Max} is starting to remember who she is what she's done when she meets some familiar people at her interview for a new job. .Fax. Used to be called Forget You. .Dez.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

_7 years ago, Maximum Ride and her flock saved the world. After Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy reunited with Max, Nudge, and Angel, they continued to bring down all Itex and School facilities. A year later, once all was done, the flock stood in the rubble in Russia. Well, most of the flock.  
_

_Max was... well, they'd seen her, she was... crushed. Literally, under wood. Nudge had found her, screaming to the others to get over there. She wasn't breathing and her body was crushed, as if if you threw her around you could hear her bones jangle._

_ Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sobbed, Iggy and Fang were silent, but you could definitely see the tracks the tears made on their dirty faces. You could tell from their faces that all were burdened with shock and guilt. _Who had been in charge of keeping track of everyone? Oh, wait, that was Max. _Fang thought bitterly. He should have seen that she wasn't there, he should have been watching her, it should have been him._

_Nudge ran off and flew as fast as she could southwest. Fang followed suit, south, and Gazzy looked to Iggy. Iggy was in a foul mood, but he didn't turn down the offer of going with Gazzy and Angel to Romania. Well, Iggy decided on Romania. Besides, he wasn't going to let two little kids go off and try to live in the world by themselves._

* * *

_What they didn't know, was that Max was out of the building when it was blown up, just barely. She was thrown to the other side of the facility, and well alive. They'd seen the clone._

_However, Max, unconcious, would wake up not even knowing who she was, what she was doing in the rubble, and why there were big, feathery, things on her back._

_Not to mention she didn't know what she'd done._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"_Pyetra, are you sure you want to go through with this? Going to a modeling job in Paris? You're only 21."_ Bej said to me on the phone. "_You should think this through. It's not that I don't have total confidence in you, it's the rest of the world that I'm not so sure about."_

I rolled my eyes. Bej, my adopted father, can be way overprotective. I fought every urge not to go on a five-minute mimicking spree into the phone. I had to leave soon. "I already have thought it through, Bej: I'm not fourteen years old." I crammed my suitcase shut with one hand, my cellphone in the other. I heard a honk outside my apartment. "Listen, I need to go...Yep...Love you too...Bye. Take care of dog-dog for me!" I flipped my phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket, grabbing my two large suitcases on my bed and leaving the room.

_Off to Paris..._I thought to myself.

* * *

Jessamyn Carine Dubois stepped off the subway. She could hardly keep her exitment tamed. _Oh. My. Gosh. _She thought. _Krystal Models. I can't believe I got offered a modeling job at Krystal Models!_

Jessamyn examined her outfit. Did she look alright? After a moment, she shrugged off the thought and decided that today was her day and nothing was going to ruin it for her. Plus, she got to stay at a hotel! A hotel with a spa!

_This is going to be the most fun I've ever had!_

Once Jessamyn had checked in at the hotel and dropped her things off in her suite, she ran to the bathroom with her makeup bag and reapplied everything that went on her face.

* * *

Nicodemus walked into his living room and sat down hard on the couch. Max was sleeping in her room, taking a nap, as her baby sitter had told him on her way out.

Seven years ago, Nicodemus never would have thought he would have a daughter. Seven years ago, Nicodemus didn't have to think that far ahead. He thought to the next day, and that was it. Never having to worry about the possibility of adopting. Two years ago, however, he'd been so lonely, no pets, no family, no friends, no grandma... It was heartbreaking.

On the 27th day of August, _her_ birthday, Nicodemus had been thinking a lot. He'd taken a couple wrong turns on his way home from work and found himself in front of an orphanage. Taking it in stride, he went in, thinking there must be something he could do to give one lonely kid a home. Why else would he be led here?

He was looking for a boy, but when he appeared at the front desk, he could hear singing in the lobby. A whole group of kids were singing a birthday song.

_What a coincedence,_ he thought bitterly. He watched as a small toddler teetered on the chair she stood upon to try and blow out the candles. He smiled and leaned against the doorway, and smiled, chuckled even, when she clapped her hands in glee as soon as she'd finished. Her green eyes were filled with happiness, and he recognized the uncanny ability she would have to make bambi eyes when she was older. Her black hair fell slightly past her shoulders, and it swayed when she giggled.

Later that week, Nicodemus prepped his home for a toddler to come home to.

* * *

Claudiu got home from work and went to check on Dragos and Anca. By what he heard, they were playing video games in Dragos' room. They're house was large, and usually filled with friends of Dragos, or Anca, but today no loud noises entered Claudiu's sensitive ears. Except for the incessant shooting, of course.

"Anca, how was school?" Claudiu asked. Anca was 13, and she was in that phase where she was the queen of everything, and she could ignore anyone she wanted. She was still sweet when she wanted to be, but that didn't stop her from ignoring him right now.

"Right. And you, Dragos?" He asked his best friend.

"It was great!" Then, he proceeded to hear about how he'd put a small stink bomb triggered by pressure under one of the toilet seats in the boys bathroom and when Anton came out of the bathroom, he smelled so horrid he was asked to leave school for the day. He smiled slighty and listened. Today was Claudiu's birthday, January 10th.

Suddenly, Claudiu felt a vibration in his pocket. He couldn't see who it was, a small set back of being _blind_, and he opened it quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, babe! Happy Birthday!" _Eveline shouted through the phone. Claudiu smiled, and walked down the hall towards his room. Eveline had helped in "raising" Anca, just because he couldn't... you know. He didn't want to talk to her about... stuff. That would be way too embarassing for _both_ of them. Eveline and Claudiu had been a couple for four years know, and he was thinking about taking it a step further.

Claudiu listened to Eveline babble as he pictured what she looked like. He knew she had brown eyes, and long, curly brown hair, but other than that, he had no idea. _Maybe some curves, nice lips, a delicate nose..._ And she always seemed to smell like blueberries. Claudiu was head over heels in love, but he couldn't help it.

Eveline was in Paris, working a new modeling job. Of course, she wasn't a model, but she got excepted to be a secretary at some agency. Kystal Models, was it? With a K? That's what Eveline said, right?

_"So, Claudiu, I don't know if you'd want to or not, but... See, I got you some tickets..."_

"What type of tickets...?" Claudiu said, fingering the velvet box on his dresser.

_"Plane tickets. And I got some for the kids too, figuring, since it's your birthday, maybe you'd... want to come get the present I bought you?" _Eveline's smile could be heard through her vocie, and Claudiu was ecstatic.

"Of course I'd love to go! When does the plane leave?"

* * *

Dragos dodged an incoming tank and hid behind a wall. He held his gun in tight and peeked around the corner.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Oh, darn you Angel!"

"It's Anca," she said defiantly.

"Oh yeah," Although it's been many years, it's been hard for Dragos, formerly Gazzy, to grasp the whole "alias" thing. "You know, you could try being a little nicer." He told her.

"What's it to you?" Anca snapped.

"I just think you should be nicer. Remember when you were six, and you were all cuddly and cute-"

"If you don't shut up right now..." Anca threatened.

"Sorry," Dragos said resignedly.

"Besides, I'm not six anymore. You and I know that all too well, don't we?" She said, not looking up from the game. Dragos sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," He said slowly.

"You know, it's Claudiu's birthday." She said, a bit softer.

"Yeah, I know."

"Wanna go get our gifts?"

"Will you let me win?"

"Hm... gifts can wait. We got all day."

* * *

**So?! You liiike!? It's longer than the prologue, which is good! Glowy wrote Pyetra's and Jessamyn's {Max and Nudge, if you didn't catch it} and I wrote Nicodemuses and Claudiu's, and we both wrote Dragos' and Anca's. **

**Review and we'll love you lots!  
**

**.Dez.  
**

**Glow  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Pyetra walked into L'Hotel and went straight to the front desk. "Reservation for Pyetra Costa," she said. The lady smiled at my accent looked down at her computer.

"Room 411," she said. I smiled and thanked her, taking the key cards she passed me. I walked over to the elevator, waiting with an old man and his wife, who was in a wheel chair. I let them go first, the elevators weren't big enough for all three of us. I took the next one up and found my room on the fourth floor, a suite. I set my stuff down on the bed I'd be using; the one closer to the window. I pulled open the red curtains and blinked at the sunlight. There was a great view of the city.

I turned and unzipped one of my suitcases. Grabbing my favorite dress, I laid it carefully out on the bed and took off all my clothes. The only hard thing about modeling for me, was my wings. My wings were a major setback.

See, when I was fourteen, seven years ago, I woke up in a major pile of rubble. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or what I was doing before any of this happened. I got up but I fell, and I noticed a soreness in my back. Turns out I had wings, and I had no idea how I got them. My head hurt like crazy, so I stayed down. A helicopter flew above me not long after, and Bej was flying it. They got me up into it, and when everything was said and done, Bej took me home to Italy. He taught me how to speak Italian, and it's been my home ever since. Then, when I turned 17, I moved a couple towns south from Lecce to Leuca, and got an apartment.

Having my dress on tight enough in the front, but loose enough in the back, I went to a mirror to check it out. It was full of color. With many layers, it went to mid-thigh if it was still. When I walked it went a little higher, but that can't be helped. I had a belt in the middle, with two golden arrows pointing opposite directions, and the sleeves came past my elbows about an inch, rolled up and then buttoned in place. It wrapped around me like a kimono, but not so tight around my neck. It was splattered with reds, yellows, oranges, bright pinks and light blues, lavender and magenta squares. It deserved to go to this interview.

I slipped on my new sandals. They wrapped around the section of my feet before the toes, and around my big toe. Then, beads and leather continued up my heel for a simple but cute decoration. The finishing leather wrapped around my ankle to hold in place.

Modeling wasn't my favorite thing in the world. In fact, I didn't even like it a whole lot. It felt fake. I don't let anyone put makeup on me that makes my face look different. If it extenuates my features, then fine, as long as it's not too extreme, I'll let you put it on. But I refuse to look like something I'm not. Take me as I am, or leave me be.

I took my hair from its ponytail and whooshed it all to the left side of my head and merged a waterfall braid with a fallout fishtail braid. I grabbed my clutch and headed out the hotel door.

* * *

Jessamyn dramatically dropped her bags to her sides. "Oh my gosh...I'm here." She breathed.

The girl at the check-in counter raised on eyebrow at her, smiling slightly with humor. She came out from around the corner and held out a manicured hand.

"Hi, I'm Eveline Dragomir," she said with a funny accent. Jessamyn took her hand and grinned.

"Jessamyn Carine Dubois," Jessamyn said excitedly. "I'm here for an interview with-"

"I know. If you'll just come this way." Eveline walked Jessamyn to a door and waved her in. Eveline had a sweet smile and nice, long hair. She was wearing a sea green dress with a black belt around the middle and black heels, and could have easily been a model herself.

"Good luck." Eveline smiled and patted Jessamyn on the arm.

"Thanks!" Eveline left the room.

Jessamyn turned to find herself in a room full of gorgeous models. She suddenly felt self-conscious. But she knew better than to give that away. She walked with a bounce in her steps and her head held high.

She wouldn't let them know that she was maybe, a little _tiny_ bit scared. She'd learned that from the best.

* * *

Nicodemus walked into Max's room. She turned four last week, and he had gotten her a couple gifts that a store clerk had helped him out with. He'd also gotten her a necklace. She hadn't taken it off ever since she put it on. It was a black cord, with a silver pendant shaped like a single wing, with a tiny pink gem on a chain attached to it. Pink was Max's favorite color.

Right now, Max was laying on her bed with her necklace in her hand, swinging it from side to side on the cord. Nicodemus smiled and came in.

"Hey baby girl," he said softly. Max shifted so she could see him better and smiled brightly.

"μπαμπάς!" **{Daddy!} **She cooed. She held out her arms and Nicodemus took 3 steps to where she was and swooped her up, swinging her around until she rested on his hip.

"Hey, αγαπημένη, how was your nap?" **{Hey, sweetheart, how was your nap?}**

"αρέσει!" **{Like!}** Max reached up to kiss Nicodemus' cheek. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She giggled and hid her head in his armpit.

"Peekaboo!" He said. She screamed and laughed as he tickled her. He ran with her into the living room and sat on the floor, having a tickle fight. Even Nicodemus got tickled as she "tackled" him into the rug.

* * *

"Anca, for Heavan's sake, will you cheer up?" Dragos whispered to his sister, beside him on the plane.

Anca took one earphone out of her ear and looked at Dragos. "Sorry, did you say something?" She said sarcastically.

Claudiu plopped on the seat next to Dragos. "Honestly, you two," he sighed. "You've been at it all morning."

Anca and Dragos both sighed.

"And seriously, we're going to Paris. Can you guys at least _act_ like you're happy?"

Dragos shrugged, as if saying "Well, that's true..." Anca just held her head up high and put her light-pink earphone back into her ear.

* * *

Dragos looked to Claudius.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like to just... If Ma-haa... Uh... Nevermind." Claudius turned away from Dragos in his seat.

"I wonder that all the time, Gaz."

* * *

**HEEY! So, we're done this chapter, finally, but I have something to say.**

**Max: Pyetra Costa**

**21**

**Model**

**A great dane named Elvis**

**Leuca, Italy**

**Fang: Nicodemus Anastas**

**21**

**Architect**

**An adopted daughter he named Max, 7**

**Dafni, Othonoi, Kerkira, Greece**

**Iggy: Claudiu Balescu**

**21**

**Field Service Technician**

**Dragos and Anca**

**Bucharest, Romania**

**Nudge: Jessamyn Carine Dubois**

**18**

**Model**

**12 cats: Dehlia, Mr. Bongos, Lorain, Tiffany, Krystal, Kyo, Zuko, Liatsu, Sokka, Matthew, Jenna, Nudge**

**Paris, France**

**Gasman: Dragos Balescu**

**16**

**Works at Sandwiches and More**

**Pet snake named Push**

**Bucharest, Romania**

**Angel: Anca Balescu**

**14**

**Unemployed**

**Total**

**Bucharest, Romania**

**Oh, and though we're both total Eggy {Iggy/Ella} shippers, Eveline is not in fact Ella. Ella's back in the U.S., she hasn't seen or heard from the Flock or Max since before the accident.**

**.Dez.**

**{HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR COUSIN KEISHA! WE LOVE HER! SHE BE NINE TODAY!}**

**Glow  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Pyetra's name was called from the open door and she stood up, ready for anything that might happen. She'd learned to speak French in Italy while she planned for the trip. Not well, of course, but she knew basics. She'd learned it in her high school years, as well as English, but she continued her learning with an online program over the last few months.

She knew she was ready for this interview. She brushed any wrinkles away on her dress, and marched towards the door, passing a quiet group of models but not looking them in the eyes, for fear of showing them how much she didn't really care.

* * *

Jessamyn stared at the lady at the door, almost sighing in relief when she realized it wasn't her name that was called. She studied her as she walked with confidence. A confidence that Jessamyn found extremely familiar. But that confidence was buried deep into rubble she didn't want to look through to find.

The woman flicked a piece of honey colored hair behind her ear and Jessamyn gasped quietly. No matter how hard she'd worked, finding her only mother was more important than finding her dream come true. She had to get to the front desk.

Jessamyn excused herself form the room as soon as the door shut behind the girl. Walking up to the front desk, the secretary looked up and smiled as a few people walked through the door. Jessamyn had no time for this!

"Excusez-moi, qui était la première personne à entrer dans l'interview?" She asked quickly. The woman poked through her paperwork, and looked back up at her.

"Pyetra Costa, de Italie." She said.

"Mm. Merci." Jessamyn wiped her forehead and walked back into the room, rolling her shoulders.

* * *

Nicodemus picked up the ringing phone.

"Γεια σας?" **{Hello?}**

"Hello, this is Mr. Fotopoulos, your boss."

"Oh, hello."

"I'm calling about a small architectural problem in London, they needed some workers to go help with some modeling thing or other, a set back with some sets. They asked me to send some of our best to help out. It's a project they're working on..."

"Mhmm."

"I've assigned you to it, room and trip expenses are paid for, and we can hire a nanny for your daughter." Nicodemus' eyes widened slightly, but he kept his cool.

"Um, I can't part with my daughter, Mr. Fotopoulos."

"You won't have to. The nanny works in Paris, and can come to your Hotel room." Nicodemus was unsure about hiring someone he didn't know. At least with his babysitter he interviewed her. Mr. Fotopoulos picked up on his unease.

"We have her checked out, don't worry Mr. Anastas."

"I have the right to worry, she's my daughter." Nicodemus said icily. Mr. Fotopoulos chuckled.

"Of course you do; I'm sorry. Think about the offer, Nicodemus. You're one of our best men."

* * *

Dragos grabbed the stuff from the conveyer belt which belonged to them and asked Claudiu and Anca to help carry them.

"Hey, Dragos, what do you want for lunch? We'll grab something on the way out." Claudiu suggested. Dragos tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Anca? You have anything in mind?" Anca took out an earphone and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. Let's go to Quick Drive. They have Star Wars stuff." Anca made her way over and Claudiu and Dragos shared a smile at her nerdiness.

"Oh I call getting the Jedi Burger!" Dragos said as he approached the stand. "Claudius, you could get the Dark Vador burger!"

Once they got out the doors, Claudiu waved down a cab and got a ride to the apartment.

* * *

**.Dez. Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! Turns out highschool takes a lot more out of your schedule than I'd thought. Anyways, I aready have a good chunk of the next chapter, so if you comment, I'll update faster! **

**Love ya!  
**

**Glow  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! **

**So, this is a notice if you would like to still read my stuff. Due to some identity issues with my account lately, and wanting to start over, I have created a new account, I will not delete this one, and I will still read any reviews I get, I will check whenever I get on to my other account, and there has been a bunch of other stuff that has caused me to do this as well. **

**So, as I'm starting over, I thought you might want to follow me. If you do, you can find me at ChemicallyBurned. I have a blog to go along with my new account, where you see previews and news updates for new stories and new chapters. I may move two of my stories that I've loved, and I have one story already started, though it hasn't been uploaded to ****fan fiction yet. I will be releasing a release date and a small preview on my blog, as well as pictures or anything I do for my stories. You will be up to date on any of my stories if you follow my blog, and you can get exclusive information. The summary for my upcoming story has already been released on my blog, and more is coming soon.**

**chemiburned dot blogspot dot com**

**I hope you at least check it out, and maybe try to see when my new story will come out, and which two I will be carrying over onto my new account. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ;)**

**~Dez (Chemi)**


End file.
